Tetsuko
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: What would happen if Tony Stark had a child with Rumiko and have that child go through life with her grandparents and not knowing who her father was...until now. Contains OC superheroine and Tony Stark parenthood craziness. First story no bashing.
1. A Forgotten Face

'**Tetsuko' **

**Chapter 1****-** **A Forgotten Face ('The Mad Dawg')**

Many years after Rumiko Fujikawa's murder, Tony Stark had moved on but not alone since he still had his best friend Ms. Pepper Potts at his side. Yet one thing was unknown to him, and that was the fact that Rumiko was pregnant and gave birth to her child only a few days before her tragic murder.

After her murder; the child, still in the hospital, was sent to be raised at a family-owned Dojo where the child was transformed into the person she is today, that child was Koyomi Fujikawa. Her grandfather Kenjiro raised her ever since her mother's murder. He noted that she looked just like her mother. The raven hair, the brown eyes everything...that is everything but the personality.

Koyomi was the opposite of her mother. She was a delinquent and strong as hell for a teenage girl her age. Her black hair was short and scruffy with highlighted red tips. She was the most feared schoolgirl in her neighborhood, so feared in fact that the local cops sometimes call on her to deal with street gang problems. She had four large rings which she wore on each of her hands which she used as knuckledusters and sent many a wannabe gangster crying home to their mothers,

"You motherfuckers have a lot of nerve going after my friend!" Koyomi blasted beating the hell out of five schoolboys which tried to hit on both she and her friend. As soon as one boy grabbed Koyomi's somewhat ample chest, all hell broke loose. Koyomi used her skill as head of the Kendo club at her high school to beat down her competition. The boys attacked her steel pipes and baseball bats but stood no chance against her kind of power, "c'mon is that all you piss-ants got? C'MON!"

This morning was no different for the many Koyomi has to go through, "If you ever lay a hand on my friend," She said touch the tip of a wooden bokken to his temple while her only friend, a schoolgirl named Naruko, cowered behind her, "I swear to God, I'll knock you into next year, you feel me?" the leaders and his followers ran away all battered and bruised with their tails between their legs,

"You just signed your death certificate, Mad Dawg Fujikawa!" the boss said pointing to her as he ran away to escape the wrath of the schoolgirl from hell.

Koyomi stretched her arms and swept some of the dirt off her plaid skirt, "Sigh...another day...another bunch of wannabe pussies who think they can overpower me," she walked up to her glasses-wearing friend and held out her hand to give her a lift up, "you alright there, Naru-chan?" She asked in friendly voice, her face lightly splattered with blood. The young girl smiled at her from the ground,

"Yes, I'm fine," Naruko said adjusting her glasses, "c'mon we're going to be late," she said running to school with Koyomi running behind her. Koyomi was in the time of her life, but unknown to her was a secret that her family has kept from her ever since her mother died.

Koyomi noticed Naruko was texting on her cell phone, "Hey, who are you texting to, a boyfriend?" She asked peering over her friend's shoulder,

"Yeah, something like that," Naruko said lightly worried that Koyomi might find out about her behind-the-scenes work. Every day after school, she trained under her sensei, Fujikawa Kenjiro, in the arts of kendo and karate for four hours every day before she did her homework or went into town.

"So...i heard you got into another fight today, eh Koyomi-chan?" Kenjiro asked easily blocking every sword strike that came at him. Koyomi panted and sweated in the fires of training as she looked at the concerned look on her master's face, "sigh...this is the third time this week the school has called about your behavior...i mean I'm proud to know that you're doing well in your courses, but please not everyone around you is your personal training dummy,"

"But grandpa, everybody I fight wants to harm me; it's all in self-defense right?" Koyomi said shrugging her shoulders and going in on the attack with her bokken. The sounds of smacking wood against wood and sweat echoed through the halls of the training area.

"We're done for the day," Kenjiro said leaving the training room and wiping the sweat from his brow, "_she's getting better and better ever since her training started those many years ago_," he thought turning to watch Koyomi clean up the dojo before heading out into the hustle and bustle of downtown Tokyo, "_she looks just like her mother, but she's quite a wild little rascal_,"

The neon signs and floods of people were everywhere, but it was nothing Koyomi wasn't used to. Wearing a Kelly green t-shirt and tight black skinny jeans, she was a sight for many high school guys, that is if they had a death wish. But Koyomi wasn't all bad and brutal as this evening would show.

Koyomi bumped into a man in his mid to late forties, she could tell by his look that he wasn't from around here. He had short black hair with a well-trimmed beard and mustache, "-Hey, watch it buddy!-"she darted at him in English.

"-Oh, sorry,-"He said quickly going on his way, "_sheesh, I'd hate to be that girl's parents, what the hell is happening to young people these days?_" Yet he failed to notice that his wallet fell out of his jacket pocket. Koyomi battled her way through the crowds of people to get to him. After about ten minutes of constant pushing, moving and shoving, she caught up to him.

"-Dude, you dropped this,-"Koyomi said handing the man back his wallet. The man turned around and put the wallet back in his jacket, "_damn...this guy looks loaded, he's probably a head of a big conglomerate or industry, oh...what am I thinking this area is full of foreigners_," Koyomi flipped open her cell phone, it was 10 o'clock, "-well I better get going, catch ya' later mister-,"

But that man looked at the young girl's face and had a flashback to some very warming memories, "_No way...Ru? Is that really her? No...It...It can't be, there's no way in hell, I swear that girl was a spitting image of Ru...i really need to stop drinking_,"


	2. The Businessman and the Amazon

**'Tetsuko' **

**Chapter 2-** **The Businessman and the Amazon**

**(Note- this story takes place in a mix between a comic and an anime, so no bashing, ok? This is my twist on the Iron Man Story)**

In California on the balcony of his home, Tony Stark looks out at the lighthouse view of the ocean tides with a glass of Coke in his hand, "_Who was she? She can't be just an ordinary schoolgirl_," He thought taking a sip from his drink while Pepper was busy uploading files onto Tony's PC, "_that look in her eyes was just like Ru's when she was alive_,"

Pepper walked up to Tony, noticing something was bothering him, "Tony what's wrong?" Pepper asked, Tony looked at her with a blank stare and put his drink on his rather modern-looking desk, "let me guess...is it about that high school girl you ran into this evening?" Tony smirked knowing Pepper just hit the hammer on the nail to his question,

"Yeah, something like that...hmm well, let's get down to business shall we?" Pepper showed him the current financial state Stark Industries was in at the present time. Meanwhile at the Dojo, Koyomi seemed to have questions about that man she ran into on the street while finishing up her evening Kendo practice,

"9998...9999...there 10,000," Koyomi said putting her wooden sword into the belt of her navy blue and white hakama (white top, blue pants) and wiping the sweat off her forehead with a cotton towel, "_who was that man I met on the street today? He seems like a typical gaijin hotshot businessman prick...," _Koyomi thought walking through the halls to the bath, stripping off her clothes and soaking her body in the lukewarm water, _"yet there's something else about him...something different...i dunno maybe I'm thinking too much_,"

Before she went to bed, Koyomi lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, "_Who are you_?" she and Tony thought as if their minds were one. The next morning, Koyomi put on her school uniform and headed out the door for another day of classes, yet that encounter the previous night was still stuck in her head.

Naruko came up from behind and lightly tapped Koyomi on the shoulder to get her attention, "Hey good morning, Koyo-chan," She said cheerfully smiling up at her taller friend. Koyomi looked at her with a small beam and rested her wooden bokken on her shoulder, "hey what's wrong? Did you lose a fight?" Naruko asked thinking something bad might have happened

"Hell no!" Koyomi proudly blasted, calmly but still confident that no low-class punk will be able to bring her to her knees, "it's just that...sigh...I met a man the other day who well...dropped his wallet on the street," Naruko blushed and smiled at her friend, ready to pounce on what her had to say about last night's events, "I swear some of these gaijin (foreigners) are as dumb as a sack of dog shit,"

"Oh...do you think he might be the one for you, Koyomi-chan?" Naruko asked, knowing her best friend had never had a man in her entire life. Koyomi blushed and slightly jumped out of surprise at what her friend just asked, "come on Koyo-chan, even foreigners can have their good sides too you know,"

"Are you shittin' me? That guy was at least forty, it's not like he was some drunken bastard looking for a piece of ass," Koyomi said lightly tapping her rear a couple times as a joke, still a little irked by Naruko's question, "sigh Jesus Christ...don't scare like that," Koyomi looked up at the sky at a pigeon perching on a street light, "still...there was something different about him in a way...Naru-chan don't get any thoughts I don't dig on old farts like him,"

"I'm not don't worry...," Naruko replied slyly as the two girls went off on their way to school, Naruko looked down at her cell phone which showed a picture profile of Koyomi she was downloading, "_yep...according to my records this is the girl we've been looking for_," she thought looking at the picture of her friend smiling a pearly white grin and holding up a peace sign in the profile,

Throughout the day, Koyomi just stared out the window in thought watching the baseball team practice out on the school sports field, "_it's gotta be more than just a coincidence that I bumped into that man the other day, I swear I recognize his face...i know I've seen him somewhere before_,"

Meanwhile in California, Pepper Potts was busy going through the file cabinets at Tony's office searching for an application to hire a new security guard for the office, "Why does something so simple have to be so difficult? I swear looking for some of these forms is like looking for a needle in a haystack," Pepper mumbled to herself while she sifted through the armies of thousands of papers.

Suddenly out of nowhere, she found a folder for the Fujikawa Conglomerate, "_Hello, I haven't heard from there guys in a while_," Pepper thought picking up the folder and an application for the security guard. She gave Tony the form and went off to look further into the company.

That evening in her office, Pepper sifted through the forms detailing financial negotiations, pie charts and business plans. The folder was as thick as a three-layer cake and Pepper's search went on late into the night while her boss was asleep, "_I don't know why but something tells me there's something important in here_," She thought sipping a cup of coffee and continuing her search, suddenly a small plastic bag fell out and a sand-colored paper flew away and almost went completely under the refrigerator,

Pepper picked up the form and the plastic bag and placed them on the table. Inside the bag was an engagement ring Tony was planning to give a past love of his, "_Ah...Rumiko...sigh...i remember her_," Pepper thought looking at the diamond ring in the bag and a few photos Tony kept of Rumiko in a bikini during a beach trip. When Pepper looked at the paper, it turned out to be a birth certificate from the University of Tokyo Hospital dated June 22, 1993, "Oh...my...God,"


	3. Truth Be Told

**'Tetsuko' **

**Chapter 3-** **Truth Be Told**

The next morning, Tony woke up and stretched his arms ready for another day in the office, "Ah...just another day," Tony poured himself a glass of orange juice and looked over at Pepper whom looked like she had just seen a ghost, "ok Pepper, what's wrong? C'mon I don't like it when people have that look, now you're making me feel all nervous,"

"Tony...you better have a look at this," Pepper said handing him the piece of paper she had found the previous night, "I found this while looking for that application you wanted for the security guard," Tony looked at the birth certificate. His eyes widened with astonishment, "it appears that before she was killed she had given birth to a child, and judging by this name Tony...you have a daughter,"

"No...That's...that's not possible, come on Pepper tell me this isn't a joke, I know you're not the joking type," Tony said, slightly stuttering. Pepper shook her head, "are you sure this thing isn't fake? People these days can make fake birth certificates on the internet c'mon Pepper tell me," Pepper took the birth certificate and placed it on Tony's desk,

"Sorry Tony, this is about as real as it gets, see you at the office," Pepper said making her exit. Tony sat his desk and looked at the birth certificate and sipping at his orange juice,

"_Why didn't I ever know about this_?" Tony thought studying the certificate further, "_was that the motive behind __Ward murdering her? So I wouldn't find out_?" Tony looked out the window at the ocean waves breaking against the shore line, "_should I go back to Japan and meet her? I still don't really know what she looks like, it's been 17 years after all_,"

"Jarvis get a profile on this girl...uh...Koyomi Fujikawa, give me everything you got on this girl," Tony asked, looking at the projected screen and crossing his legs on his desk,

"Yes sir," Jarvis said with his computerized British accent and went into her school's computer mainframe to bring up her profile, "here you are sir, Koyomi Fujikawa; she's 17 years old and a second year student at Nanomiya Academy High School in Tokyo Japan, no profile image of her seems to be in existence,"

"Humph, maybe she didn't show up to school picture day," Tony joked sipping his orange juice and pulling up a police record that caught Tony's attention, "hmm...not exactly a good little girl is she?"

"I must warn you about that sir," Jarvis continued on the high school girl's profile, "Koyomi Fujikawa is prone to violence she has an arrest record of 17 counts of aggravated assault, so much so that her services are sometimes called on by the local policing force. Her profile also says her body measurements are Bust: 34B Waist: 24 Hips: 33 and...,"

Tony sputtered his orange juice after Jarvis's last profile note, "Jarvis-Jarvis-Jarvis that's enough!" Tony interrupted wiping the juice from his pajamas and saving the girl's profile onto the computer's mainframe, "_Koyomi...it's about time you and I had a little talk_,"

Meanwhile in the Far East; Koyomi was having a normal weekend out with her friends, playing baseball in the park with some of the boys from school, "C'mon boys you ain't got shit on me!" she taunted hitting the ball for her second homer of the evening and jogging the plates while the boys stared at her with jealousy,

Late into the night she would play until the next time a challenge comes up. She waved the boys goodbye and headed home to the dojo. Her loose white tanktop was soaked in sweat and her baggy black athletic shorts flew in the wind like drapery curtains. She slid open the sliding door and took off her Nike Zoom Soldier IVs, "Grandpa...I'm home," she called but no one answered.

She snuck through the hallways trying not to make a sound but failed as a creaking board gave her way, "Koyomi...you're home later than usual," Kenjiro said appearing from behind a wall, holding candlelight. Koyomi slightly jumped looking at her grandpa, "what, did the boys you hang out with give a good fight?"

"Yeah, something like that," Koyomi replied, slightly half-hearted.

"That's my girl," Kenjiro said slightly chuckling, laughing at how Koyomi has the kind of strength few girls possess, "come now, you and I have something important to discuss,"

"Is it about my grades, Grandpa?" Koyomi asked following him while following him into the alter where her mother's picture was being kept with place for the incense and flowers, "I told you Grandpa, everything's cool at school, you don't need to worry about-,"

"Silence, that's not why I called you here, so please sit down," Kenjiro snapped, Koyomi froze where she stood and slowly walked into the chamber and sat down to confront her Grandpa. Kenjiro sighed and looked at the picture of her daughter on the altar, "Koyomi...I've raised you since you first came to the dojo from the hospital, since day one I've seen you mature into a fine young woman, but there is something you must know, something that I feel you should now, now that you'll entering adulthood soon,"

"What do want to tell me Grandpa? Is it another one of the stories you told me about my mother?" Koyomi asked, Kenjiro lightly nodded a no, "then what is it Grandpa? Please you can tell me," Kenjiro looked up at the moon from the window and proceeded to tell the tale,

"Well, I can tell your mother's memory is permanently etched into your heart and mind," Kenjiro complimented in a bit of a somber tone, "but I feel its best you know out about your father, please forgive me for not telling you sooner, my child, I was waiting for the opportune time, and now is that time," Koyomi listened intently to her grandfather's words, "you father was a business man, a very well-known one who owns one of the largest defense technology companies in the world. He was free-spirited but good man, yet troubled. Your mother saw the good in him that I didn't and I told her not to...fool around with this man, but she did anyway, kind of like you, since you seem to have the same fun-loving personality as her, Koyomi, though I sometimes don't agree with the things you often consider to be fun"

Koyomi chuckled at that remark as her Grandpa continued the story, "not long after you were born, there was an attack on the headquarters by a man posing as the hero Iron Man (or 'Tetsujin'), in which Oshima-san and...your mother were both killed, but I left out one important detail, you see Koyomi...your father's company and mine felt that you should go into my care since your father was...going through rough times after your mother was murdered, so you see, the man who owns the company, the one I once disapproved of those years ago...is named Tony Stark,"

Koyomi shedded tears for her mother and bowed her head down to the floor, "I know Koyomi, it was hard for me too when I first heard about what happened," Kenjiro said closing his eyes and thinking about his daughter, about the free-spirit she was and all the good times he used to have with her when she was young,

"What would you have me do?" Koyomi asked, sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes, trying to show the tough girl side of her and not show weakness. Kenjiro looked into her grand daughter's brown eyes with a straight face and nodded,

"If I were you, I'd look for him," Kenjiro suggested standing up from the alter while Koyomi stared at the framed photo of her mother on the altar, Kenjiro looked back at Koyomi before heading to bed, "you never know, he just might be looking for you too, come now and get some rest, you have a big day ahead of you,"


	4. Manic Monday

**'Tetsuko' **

**Chapter 4- Manic Monday**

On Sunday, Koyomi's adventures began with her grandfather buying her plane tickets for a one-way flight to Los Angeles first class. Koyomi was uncomfortable sitting in such a lavish environment, often times she preferred to fly in coach, "Would you like another Pepsi, Ms. Fujikawa?" a flight attendant asked, walking by to check on the passengers and noticing her glass was empty.

"Oh...uh...yes, please, thanks a bunch," She replied looking up at the stewardess nervously, she looked more refined and gentle than the tough-as-nails tomboy sitting in the window seat. As the attendant gave her another can and glass. Koyomi observed her surroundings. Everyone around her was wearing high class expensive business suits and sipping on luxurious drinks like scotch and champagne. All she had was a t-shirt, blue jeans and a Pepsi,

"_Somehow I feel a little out-of-place on this plane_," Koyomi thought as a refined business woman looked at her, wondering what this little, middle-class looking girl was doing in this section of the plane. Koyomi blushed and smiled an embarrassing grin with some fake laughter; "ok, this is really awkward," Koyomi mumbled to herself and looked out the window at the sunset.

Eleven hours later, the Boeing 747 safely landed at LA International Airport. Koyomi, jetlagged and tired, walked about the terminal looking for a taxi or anyone who was going to pick her up. But it seemed fetching a cab was her only option, "-Tony Stark's house and step on it,-" She ordered climbing into the backseat of a yellow taxi. The cab driver rolled his eyes and saw to her request.

One hour later, she arrived at a large, modern-looking seaside house facing the ocean and stretching slightly from a cliff face, "-Hey lady what the hell do you think this, a free ride? That's $45.00 for the trip,-"the cab driver barked rolling down his window as Koyomi was observing her father's house. Koyomi turned around and paid the man,

"-Here's 50, keep the change,-" Koyomi said putting a fifty dollar bill in the man's hand as he drove off to find some less-bitchy customers. Koyomi looked about the drive way and climbed up to look into the windows. She couldn't find anyone inside so she rang the door bell and spun about the columns at the front entrance, "_Be good and be on your best behavior around Stark-san_," Kenjiro's instructions echoed inside Koyomi's mind, "_I've got to do my best_," she thought as she went up to the front door of the fancy looking seaside mansion

"-Hello there, Koyomi, Mr. Stark will be with you in just a moment-," said a computerized male British voice. Koyomi was startled by the voice coming from the top corner of the entrance. She fell backwards on her rear into the gardens in the front yard. Meanwhile, Tony was busy watching an episode of 'House' when Jarvis showed camera footage going on outside the front entrance, "-Sir, Koyomi Fujikawa is waiting for you at the front entrance; shall I let her in?-"

"-Let her in, Jarvis-," Tony commanded, sitting at his desk and drinking a glass of Sprite. Outside the house, Koyomi was astonished at the house unlocked itself before she could even touch the door knob. Koyomi opened the door and slowly entered the house. Suddenly, from the hallway came a pretty redhead in her mid-thirties,

"-Oh? You must be Koyomi Fujikawa, am I right?" The woman said recognizing her by her eyes, which were the same as Rumiko's, but she didn't look like a full-Japanese, "-My name is Virginia Potts, but you can call me 'Pepper' I'm Tony's assistant,-" Pepper said looking at the girl with a small grin. Koyomi looked up at the slightly taller woman and shook her hand,

"-Charmed,-"Koyomi replied, Pepper raised an eyebrow at how good the high school girl's English was, "-so...uh...I'm looking for Mr. Stark is he here?-" Koyomi said, getting start to the point of her long flight from Tokyo. Pepper looked at her and nodded, knowing it was probably tough for her to learn about her family.

"-Sure, he'll be with you in a moment,-"Pepper said walking over to Tony's office on the other side of the house, she typed in the password to his office and went in to interrupt Tony from his work, "-Tony, how much longer are you going to keep your daughter waiting at the front of the house?-"Tony sighed and got up from his swivel chair,

"-I still have no proven evidence that this little girl is my daughter,-"Tony stated walking around his house in a black t-shirt and blue jeans to meet his mysterious birth-daughter from Rumiko, "-shouldn't we do a DNA scan or something, this birth certificate proves...,-"As soon as he casted his eyes on the pretty tomboy he froze, "-nothing...-," he looked at her eyes and immediately pictured Rumiko in his mind, "_That...that's the girl I ran into when I was in Tokyo, so it was her _?"

"-Hello there...father,-"Koyomi managed to squeak out bowing in the presence of the owner of Stark Industries. Tony was practically speechless looking at how beautiful his daughter was. Pepper nudged Tony in the arm, "_oh my god...it's that hotshot from Shibuya, that's my father?"_

"-Tony say something,-"Pepper mumbled to Tony under her breath. Tony blushed at the young Japanese, looking at her and tired to pull up a friendly smile, not sure what to say to a girl he hasn't seen since she was born.

"-Oh...uh...hello there...i must say it's uh...good to meet you,-" Tony replied hesitantly looking at the large rings on Koyomi's fingers, the black and white Adidas shoes, the tight-fitting skinny jeans and finally her scruffy short red and black hair, "_Holy shit, I'd hate to piss this girl off_," Just then, Happy came through the door, tired and exhausted from driving and the summer heat wave, "-there you are, Happy, I thought I told you to go pick her up from the airport, why doesn't anybody ever listen to me?-"

Happy the car driver wiped the sweat from his forehead since the AC is his limo was acting up, "-Yeah, you try looking for one Japanese teenage girl in a sea of tourists coming in from that country alone!-"

Koyomi tittered at Happy's explaination, "-Oh you think that's funny, huh? Try looking for Tony in a crowd full of Americans,-" Happy darted back, the teenger school girl put her hand on her hips,

"-That's easy, Mr. Hogan, his ego would make him stick out like a sore thumb,-"

"-Oh, there's shot to the gonads,-" Pepper remarked starting to admire the tomboy, "-I don't know about you, Tony, I'm starting to like her,-" Tony frowned, knowing if Koyomi keeps this up, things will never be the same.

"-Sir, the guest room on the second level is ready to be inhabited-," Jarvis informed Tony. Koyomi tilted her head bemusedly at the voice that seemed to echo throughout the house.

"-Uh...oh yes, you must be tired after such a long flight, trust me I'd know, you should get some rest and um...we can talk later,-" Tony said to her daughter. Koyomi said nothing and headed up to the guest room.

Koyomi laid out her clothes and put up a sword rack for her wooden bokkens. She lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She sighed and put her hands behind her head knowing she's heard the name Tony Stark everywhere in the news, "_Tony Stark...if he's __the__Tony Stark, that must mean...no way, is that even possible?"_


	5. Kids Stuff

**'Tetsuko' **

**Chapter 5-** **Kids Stuff **

Friday nights are those times you want to just go out and party. Koyomi was no exception. Late that night Tony's MV-Augusta F4CC motorcycle got her interest since she too loved motorcycles and she couldn't resist the temptation of taking a beast like that for a spin, "Alright, let's see you're made of," Koyomi said to herself as she revved up the throttle,

In Tony's bedroom, the man of the house woke up the sound of an Italian motorcycle as it sped out of his garage and out onto the road, "Oh she's at it again, that damn kid," He groaned falling back into bed recognizing the sound of the engine. Pepper turned over to look at Tony, "that was the MV-Augusta of all my bikes she decides to steal...why did it have to be the MV?"

"Well, are you going to go after her?" Pepper asked, "She is your daughter after all," Tony sighed and quickly put on some clothes, "_those two are more alike than I thought_," Pepper thought to herself looking out the window at Tony starting up his 2010 Harley-Davidson Wide Glide and speeding off after his daughter.

Meanwhile in downtown Los Angeles, a company alliance was being formed by Stane International and Hammer Industries, "So...let me get this straight," Obadiah said sipping at a glass of scotch, "you want our companies to work together, now why would I want to do something like that?" Justin looked at him cleverly, Stane raised an eyebrow,

"Simple...Iron Man," Justin Hammer stated, Obadiah nodded in agreement and sipped his drink, "look, he's the rock in both our shoes, look with my finances and our technology, we can take him completely out of the picture, you get what I'm saying, Mr. Stane?" Stane smiled and shook his hand, "well, looks have an agreement," on the other side of town another pact was being formed,

Koyomi parked her stolen bike at a local bar where dozens of other bikes were gearing up for a street race. Koyomi wore a white t-shirt and a thick leather jacket with tight black leather pants with white flame designs on the sides, a typical biker chick. A guy from the previous night recognized her, "Hey...i know you, you're that bitch from last night?"

"Yeah why?" Koyomi said paying no attention to the man what-so-ever and adjusting her riding gloves. He was a punk of a guy in his twenties. He had very skinny build with a spiked Mohawk dyed neon green and orange. The man continued to follow her as she made her way to the bar to sign up for the night's race,

"You know that race from last night, well that was kids stuff, why don't you take your little tricycle and run along home," The man taunted, Koyomi continued to ignore the guy and placed her helmet on the handlebars. She wanted to punch the guy in the mouth but she kept her anger from getting out of control, "so how much you willing to bet on this one, biker dyke?"

"Depends, how badly do you want to lose?" Koyomi said revving up her engine and going up to the starting line. She stopped the bike in front of a spray-painted white line in the asphalt and put on her helmet. It was black on the top half but faded into red on the bottom half. It had a Japanese dragon in front with two crossed katanas and a black visor.

On one side was the asshole sore loser punk riding a souped-up Kawasaki Ninja and wearing helmet that was just as wild looking as him. On the others side was a man riding a Harley-Davidson and a solid black Shoei helmet. As soon as the pistol went off, the race began.

There were no cars on the freeway so the road was clear to do battle. Five bikes took part in this race. But the sore loser from the previous night wasn't going to play nice. He fish-tailed one rider of the interstate and into a Fitch barrier, turning his bike into wreckage sprayed out onto the road. The other was dumped and sent flying off the overpass, "_Fine you wanna play rough? Let's play rough!"_ Koyomi thought looking to the Harley biker on her left and back at the loser,

Finally after about five miles, the race ended at a draw bridge that was almost completely raised up, "Ha! End of the line, sweetie!" He taunted as the last two bikes went over the bridge and unknown to him was that both bikes landed safely on the other side of the bridge as he left. Tony took off his helmet after chasing after his daughter,

"So these are the kinds of buddies you hang out with?" Tony asked, not really looking for an answer, "don't try to explain it to me, we're going home, young lady," the two bikers drove off into the night back to Tony's house, "how many times have I told you not to mess with my stuff?" Tony asked as he opened the door,

"Never," Koyomi replied,

"Argh...giff...sigh, fine don't play with my stuff without asking me, do you understand me, young lady?" Tony scolded, trying to be the father figure but failing miserably. Koyomi just ignored him and went up to her room, 'hey, you come back here, lil' missy, I'm not finished with you!" Koyomi slammed the door in Tony's face,

A few hours later there came a knock at her door,"Doors open!" Koyomi said nonchalantly in her pajamas

"Uh...Sweetie Pie, it's me...listen I really wanted to talk to you but I never really...well, I never got the chance," Tony said sitting beside his daughter, 'look I know you hate me...well, a lot of people do, but I wanted to talk to you about well...your mother, she was an amazing woman, don't get me wrong, she was a rebel just like you, I see so much of you in her,"

"Other than the bitchy attitude?" Koyomi said trying to squeak out a joke,

Tony chuckled which quickly faded away, "Well yeah, obviously...i just wish...i just wish I was there for her more, then none of this would've happened," He held the engagement ring in his hand and a tear streamed down his face, "I never had the chance to be there for her to give her this," Tony looked at the straight face Koyomi had,

"I understand," Koyomi said looking her mother's picture in her wallet, "my grandfather Kenjiro told me stuff about you before I came here to America,"

"Oh I can't wait to hear this," Tony said sarcastically,

"He said you were a genius in the military arms industry but a troubled man with one of the biggest defense companies in the world, that's kind of interesting," Koyomi explained in a way she would explain her grandfather's highly technical words, Tony lightly smiled since this was true, "oh yeah, and that you're also a total asshole,"

"Why am I not surprised?" Tony replied rolling his eyes,

"In truth, I'm surprised you went after me after last night," Koyomi said, "you probably felt bitch-slapped when you found out I was your daughter, eh?" Tony jerked his head back slightly at how well her daughter knew how to use foul-language,

"No!" Tony exclaimed he shifted his eyes from left to right and out the door to make sure Pepper wasn't listening in,"...yes," Tony said as if this was a police interrogation, "listen Koyomi honey, I really want us to start over since I fell we...got off on the wrong foot,"

"I guess we can try to work this out...Dad," Koyomi replied with a smile, Tony's eyes lit up at the word 'Dad', he felt he was finally getting on the right track and bonding with his daughter, "Oh, and I saw you're Iron Man suit before I left, can I still call you 'Dad' when you wear it or should call you Tony?"


	6. Taking Flight

**'Tetsuko'**

**Chapter 6- Taking Flight  
**

Tony seemed to be a very forgiving man around his daughter, it was the only living memory he had of Rumiko. One evening, he sat at his desk looking of blue-prints for something special he had in the works but never laid down in his workshop, until now. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket as he got an incoming call from his young female contact in Japan,

"Hello? Oh...konnichiwa, Naruko-san, yes. yes I have the suit ready, yes...yes I'll be sure to let her know by tomorrow," He further studied the layout on his computer and looked at the suit displayed in the back corner, wondering if such technology would be suitable for his daughter, "_nah...she's a big girl, most dads would be handing their little girl's the keys to their cars, but i'm not like other dads_,"

Meanwhile in Tony's backyard pool, Koyomi was about to reward herself with a nice swimming after four hours of martial arts training in her father's gym, "_Sigh...i'm not really used to having things done for me...i enjoy working through the day_," Koyomi thought walking around the pool and dipping her big toe into the water.

She smiled to herself and unstrapped her robe. She had a muscular back which detailed her long hours of kendo and karate training. She dove into the water with the grace of a mermaid. Tony looked down at his daughter from the second level of his house,

"Gah! What the hell?" He said sputtering his coffee noticing that Koyomi wasn't wearing a swimsuit. His eyes widened as he blushed at the image of his own daughter in the raced down the stairs as fast as he could and grabbed a towel from the downstairs bathroom,

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" He went out the backdoor and ran over to Koyomi, almost falling into the pool himself, "Honey...," He said breathing heavily, trying not to yell at her, "that...is a swimming pool...not a hotspring,"

"Aww...that's not cool," Koyomi groaned, taking the towel from Tony's hand and heading back into the house. Tony had been around his daughter for a couple weeks now. The two of them were worlds apart culturally but alike in so many ways,

"O_ne day...I wanna fly with you, dad_," She thought giving her father an apologetic smile as Tony led here into the house. Every few nights, she'd look out her window and see Iron Man ascend into the sky, going to save the world one act of bravery at a time,

Suddenly, Pepper came in with forms detailing a new project that is being put on the board at headquarters, "Oh...like I haven't seen that before, Tony," Pepper said sarcastically. Tony facepalmed and ran it down his face, wondering if he could get himself out of it.

He looked over at his daughter, she looked up at him and gave him a wink and a nudge in the arm. Tony adjusted the collar on his shirt and looked at the disappointed Pepper Potts, "Let's face it, this isn't the worst thing you've ever caught me doing,"

He replied back, Pepper rolled her eyes and went back into the house, not wanting to be a part of Tony's antics. The father and daughter looked at each other and laughed. Their relationship as family was having its ups and downs, but like most things nothing is perfect, everything has its faults, "just don't do that again, ok Honey?" Koyomi nodded in understanding and went inside.

That night as Tony and Pepper were asleep, Koyomi slipped out of her room down to the basement where Tony kept his Audi R8, Tangerine Orange Saleen S7, a navy blue Shelby Cobra 427SC and a brand new silver Tesla Roadster.

She walked down the stairs to a glass door with a key pad on the right side, "They say family must always help each other out, well? I'm family," She said to herself trying to figure out the password but the computerized kept saying 'access denied' repeatedly, "ok...this better be one hell of a password," Koyomi mumbled.

Finally after a few dozen attempts to crack the code, Koyomi gained access to Tony's garage. She walked about the area and looked at the fancy cars and motorcycles in awe. She had never seen these model cars and bikes before in her life.

As a safety measure from Koyomi's motorcycle incident, Tony installed laser trip signals which just went off when Koyomi accidentally backed into one, "Intruder alert…intruder alert…intruder alert," Jarvis said in a computerized male British voice.

"Jarvis, it's me Koyomi!" She replied back to the computer, hoping she won't get caught by anyone who happens to woken up by the disturbance. But like some (not all) computerized voices, Jarvis seemed to be very understanding of the situation,

"I expected I'd find you down here, Ms. Fujikawa," Jarvis said to the Japanese teenager, "as I am programed I hold everything Tony Stark has had stored, now state your business for being here at such a late hour," Koyomi scratched the back of her head and looked up at the computer screen.

"I'd like to help out Iron Man," She requested to the computer. she looked around at the lab where all of her father's ideas become reality. His desk was littered with papers and files detailing plans and upgrades, "_his desk looks just as bad as my shoe locker_," she thought to herself,

"Ah yes, I thought you might say that," Jarvis said pulling up a file Tony had saved last night and a suit if armor that was being stored in the very back of the garage, "this file is a virtual simulation of Tony's latest work, The Artemis Mk1, he was saving this for you…something in your size,"

Koyomi had ready eyes and a determined grin as she looked at the layout of Tony Stark's latest creation and gave Jarvis the OK to go, "Suit me up, Jarvis," Jarvis used his computer-controlled robotic arms to lift Koyomi into the air. The body suit is based off of Samus Aran without the massive shoulders. Instead of repulsors, this suit is arms with retractable, lightsaber-like katana blades.

The helmet was a completely different design from Iron Man's. Artemis Mk1 had a simpler but sharper look in the front mask design. With it's thin 'v'-shaped eye visor, the suit looked like something out of an anime, "Hmm...I wonder if my father likes manga?" Koyomi asked herself,

"That was one of his influences, Ms. Fujikawa," Jarvis replied, The suit is colored copper and silver. As a final touch, the shoulders are based off of samurai armor which can act as deployable flaps. The suit has slightly enlarged forearms to accompany balance for the blades. The suit looks just like Tony's with an emphasized female chest area. Koyomi looked at her armored hands and palms and moved her fingers.

Koyomi also noticed that Tony left the garage door open and a bright idea hatched into her head, "Let's fly!" Koyomi said enthusiastically. Jarvis saw to her request and gave her a tutorial on how to use the suit as she flew through the night sky like a human jet fighter. She was having the time of her life in the skies. Just like her father, she too was about to have a run-in with her own destiny.


	7. Battlewing

**'Tetsuko'**

**Chapter 7- Battlewing  
**

Koyomi was having the time of her life in the Artemis Mk1. She had never felt anything more exhilarating in her life, but she did barrel rolls and Immelmann turns at supersonic speeds she couldn't help but think about everything she had done in her past. She was a strong fighter in the streets of Tokyo, but being strong in that way hasn't lived to her expectations.

"_Now that I look back on everything, it seems like the only thing I knew how to do was hurt people, now that I wear this suit I feel…empowered…almost enlightened_," Koyomi thought, hovering high above the Los Angeles skyline and lightly smiling, "_I'm at that time in my life where I feel like I need to make changes…one part of my life is over…and another one, a new chapter, begins_,"

"Miss Fujikawa…I am picking up a distress signal from your father," Jarvis informed her. Koyomi focused in where Jarvis was pinpointing Tony's location. The image on the side of the projection screen showed Tony getting thrown around like a ragdoll at the hands of Obadiah Stane. Surrounding him were hundreds of armored combat drones on loan to him from Hammer Industries.

"Alright, let's see what this suit can do," Koyomi said, speeding down to the scene of the commotion as fast as she could, "Jarvis deploy katana blades," She commanded. Two light-blue blades sprang forth from her forearms and sounded similar to a lightsaber from Star Wars. Hundreds of combat drones were surrounding her father and Koyomi came in just in time to help out,

With the sword skills forged into her mind by her grandfather, she used her blades to cut down every single bullet that being fired at her. When the dust and debris settled, Koyomi fought back, "-My turn-," the light-saber katanas cut the metal bodies of the combat drones like a hot knife through butter. As Tony got back on his feet, he stood back-to-back with his daughter, "-hi dad-,"

The combat drones were surrounding the two armored heroes from all sides, "-You are so grounded when we get home-," Iron Man said to his daughter as he fired up his repulsors until an idea came into his head, "-Tell you what, I'll handle Stane, If you take out all of the Hammerroids, I'll cancel your punishment, we gotta deal-?" he got a hi-five from his daughter as a response,

"Alright Honey, let's dance," Iron Man said as he attacked Iron Monger head on while Battle Wing handled the battle drones with the skill and grace of the warriors of the past. The sounds of grinding and twisting metal echoed all around as Battle Wing's blades sliced cleanly through the bodies of any drones that got in her way. Her powerful punches and kicks pummeled her opposition.

Iron Man was having his way with Iron monger, but Obadiah Stane wasn't going to roll over on his metal-clad back and surrender. Iron Monger got up from a bed of rock, metal and debris after punched and hit by Iron Man's repulsors, "You are a man full of surprises, Stark, I was not informed that you had a daughter," Iron Monger said in a sinister tone, Iron Man was unphased.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, and I intend to keep it that way," Tony replied back, Iron Man continued the beating but Iron Monger fought back and threw Tony into oncoming traffic heading out of the city. Iron Man was thrown like a flat stone being skipped across a river. As Koyomi was finishing off the last drone by cutting off its head, she flew over to assist her father.

"Hey Scrap Heap, you looking for someone to fight?" Koyomi said holding her blades in an 'X'. She moved her blades to the side in a circular motion and took up a fighting stance, "you fight me," like a rampaging rhino, Obadiah Stane took up her challenge with a sinister grin on his face. Iron Man was flying up to her rescue, but Koyomi Fujikawa was anything but a helpless little girl.

Battle Wing rolled out of the way and flew forward to cut down Iron Monger. Like a foot soldier facing an armored cavalryman, she used her blades to slash at Obadiah's lower legs. Iron Monger fell face down on the ground with a loud 'crash', "That's my girl," Iron Man complimented as the father and daughter stood over Obadiah Stane in triumph just as the LAPD arrived on the scene.

As the LAPD removed Obadiah Stane from what remained of his suit and into their custody, Iron Man and Battle Wing flew off into the early morning sunrise, "Now how many times have I told you not to mess with my stuff? Even if that was…your birthday present," Tony asked his half Japanese daughter. Koyomi chuckled and accelerated faster to give the sign she wants a race with her father.

"Only once," Koyomi chuckled as she and her father raced across the sky. There was a new heroine in town and it seemed Koyomi had found a new calling in her life. She was the daughter of Tony Stark and like him she wanted to help and protect people. Now was her chance to show the world that she was a person with a good heart, "so...no punishment right? We had a deal,"

"Yeah well, I suppose, but c'mon couldn't you at least wait one more day? That's what birthdays are all about, right? It's called a surprise party for a reason, you know," Tony explained, stopping to hover and have another lecture with this daughter 20,000ft in the air, "still...Honey, don't you think this is better than beating up all your friends at school? I'd like to think so,"

But on the grounds in the middle of downtown Los Angeles, it seems someone else has shown interest in the new armored superheroine. She looked up at the sky and saw the jet streams of Iron Man and Battle Wing, "I've got conformation of the target, sigh...Tony never ceases to amaze me," said a young woman in her early thirties with short black hair and brown eyes,

That afternoon, Koyomi was up in her room resting from last night's fight against Obadiah Stane. Sadly, Justin Hammer got away, but it seemed someone else was interested in her skills. Tony went up the stairs and knocked on Koyomi's door. The door was unlocked and slightly peered his head in, "Umm…Sweetie, it's me, you've gotta visitor waiting for you,"


End file.
